Like boy, like girl?
by neptune729
Summary: Hayate/Nagi story, rated mature for explicit content, including crossdressing and watersports. You've been warned! When Nagi makes Hayate dress in one of her favourite outfits to bring her tea, and someone bursts into the house, what happens outside?


"Do I have to wear this?" Hayate protested. "I am a boy, after all..."

"Oh, come on Hayate!" Nagi insisted. "We all know you can pass for a girl. Hermione, remember? And besides, it's not like you haven't crossdressed before." Hayate sighed. True, he had crossdressed before. About ten times that day, in fact. You'd think Nagi would tire of it, but no. It was kinda fun at first but now it was just getting ridiculous! "And besides," the young girl smiled, "You are my servant after all. I could cut off your pay whenever I wanted to, Hayate..."

"Fine, I'll do it!" Hayate conceded. Looking at the outfit that Nagi had thrust into his hand - her favourite clothes - it didn't seem too bad... kinda tomboyish, actually. Of course, still girly enough to be crossdressing... there was a pink skirt there, after all. But Nagi's white polo shirt looked like it came straight out of the boys' section of the shop. Considering that Nagi was a little bit of a tomboy herself, it probably did. Hayate smiled as he looked in the mirror, conscious of Nagi standing near him. Perhaps he could make this look good... he removed his shirt, unzipped his fly and took his trousers off, stripping to just his boxers. He slipped Nagi's polo shirt on and buttoned it up leaving only the top button untied, making Nagi frown a little as he looked very boyish in his boxers and her polo shirt. However, as the waistband of her skirt slipped over Hayate's boxer waistband, Nagi's face lit up. Hayate turned to her. "How do I look?" he asked, surveying himself in the mirror.

"Y... you... wow!" Nagi could hardly speak, a massive smile on her face and blood trickling from her nose. The juxtaposition of boyish and girly features and garments on Hayate was really, really hot. Hayate couldn't resist a smile too. "I guess you like it then," he giggled, and - unusually for him - of his own accord grabbed the cat ears Nagi was wearing and put them on himself. Needless to say, Nagi's nose started to gush. Hayate was really getting into it! She reached round, and, sticking her tongue out in fiddly concentration, tried unfastening her tail. "Put my tail on! Put my tail on!" she begged, unclipping it and handing the furry appendage to Hayate. As Hayate was focused on the mirror and clipping a tail onto his outfit, Nagi took advantage of the boy's distraction and the loose-fitting tank top she was wearing at the time, and, her heart pounding with excitement, naughtiness and the slight fear (or maybe hope...) of being caught, she slid her fingers in through the sides of her top and carefully massaged her nipples as she looked at the cuteness of Hayate, making her crotch tickle with arousal and moisten a little. And I don't blame her... I would have joined her had I been in the same situation! Wouldn't you?

"So, mistress? Is there anything you want me to do?" Hayate smiled at her, really getting into this. He didn't know why, but this outfit was making him feel a little... kinky.

"Oh? ... Oh!" Nagi blushed hard, giggled a little and took her fingers out of her top, as if nothing had happened. The outlines of her stiff nipples were still visible through her top, making it obvious she'd been playing with herself a little, but Hayate either didn't seem to notice or thought the better of letting his boss know he accidentally saw her half-masturbating. Her nervous giggle turned into a genuine, thoughtful smile as she pondered what she wanted Hayate to do.

...Other than THAT, of course. Well, in that outfit it was kind of hard to think about doing anything else!

At last she thought of something. "Well, Hayate, you are my butler... bring me some tea." Hayate looked a little puzzled, but Nagi knew from experience with him that there's something pretty hot about a cute little crossdresser doing you a favour, even if it is just a warm drink.

"Okay then, one cup of tea coming up!" Hayate eagerly went into the kitchen, Nagi following him to watch, not wanting to lose sight of the boy who was currently making her crotch tingle quite badly!

"Oh, Hayate?" Hayate turned back to face Nagi, her voice actually shaking a little with arousal. "Make yourself some tea too. You definetely deserve it."

Half-an-hour later Hayate and Nagi were sitting together on a large couch, both in girls' clothes, drinking tea. Nagi was on her second cup; Hayate on his fourth. That boy was really exhausted and needed refreshment! It was kinda fun, Hayate thought... sitting round in your polo shirt, skirt and boxers... or rather, your employer's polo shirt and skirt and your boxers... next to a cute girl, who was cuddling up to him with a sigh, a smile on her face, a cherry red glow on her cheeks and heavy, aroused breathing. Maria was out at the time, Klaus was out doing errands, and Tama... well, Tama was a tiger. Hayate sighed, content. It did feel good to have Nagi cuddling up against him... Hayate was aware of a slight tingling sensation in his penis, so he guessed he was kinda turned on by the whole thing. The tingling got a little stronger, even when Nagi moved away from him. What was going on? He started to feel a slight ache in his crotch, and realised. It wasn't horniness... after so much tea, he kinda had to pee... it was just a little tickly tingle under his skirt though, he could handle it...

Suddenly, there was a creak from another room. Someone was back! Maria, Klaus... who cares? Hayate didn't want anyone to see him dressed in girls' clothing with an aroused looking girl next to him... imagine how that would look! He grabbed hold of Nagi and leapt out of the window into the garden, shuffling amongst the bushes.

"What was that about?" Nagi raged.

"Keep your voice down!" Hayate insisted. "Someone's back. I don't want them to see us looking like... well, like this! Agh..." his expression looked a little uneasy.

"...what's wrong, Hayate?"

"...if you must know, Nagi, I need a pee. All that tea... can you blame me?"

Nagi giggled a little. "Then go!"

"It's not bad! It's just a little tickly tingling feeling, okay? I can hold it until we get back indoors. Easily. It... uh... feels kinda nice, actually."

Nagi smiled, her face lighting up in recognition. "Ooh, yeah!" she said, her interest peaked by something she could identify with. "Like when you just have to go a little, and your bladder and crotch go all tingly, and it feels kinda good because it doesn't ache much yet."

"Yeah, exactly! Although I'm kinda starting to ache now..." Hayate danced a little. "...and yeah, the tingle's getting stronger and kinda.. sliding down my..." Hayate felt it ache between his legs. Yeah, it was getting hard to hold it. He grabbed hold of his crotch. It had been half an hour since he felt the first little twinges.

Nagi's interested expression turned a little uneasy at that point, and she giggled. "Ooh, talking about it's making me a little needy myself... hey, it really does tingle!"

"Yeah, Nagi... my tingle's overpowering and it's kinda reached it's limit? I've been holding on half an hour..."

Nagi looked amazed at that holding feat, and smiled up at Hayate. "If you need a pee that badly," she murmured, "then go pee. It's my garden. I'll let you. You seem kinda desperate, and I can't say I don't do the same thing when I'm out playing and really have to go." She giggled.

Hayate looked at Nagi as if she was his saviour. "You mean it?" he beamed, undoing his boxer shorts under his skirt. Nagi smiled. "Yeah, sure! Let it out." Hayate took aim, feeling the tingling and pressure overwhelming him, and with hardly bearing down a thin yellow stream of pee slid out and glistened as it arched from under his skirt to the floor. He lifted his skirt - or rather, Nagi's skirt - to avoid wetting it, and moaned and sighed with how nice the relief felt. "Ahhhh!" his eyes closed in ecstasy, as Nagi grabbed her crotch tight. "Oh boy, now I really have to go," she moaned, standing next to Hayate and lifting her own skirt a little. "Really? But you only felt a little tingling a few minutes ago!" Hayate was incredulous.

Nagi smiled at him. "I'm a girl," she laughed. "You know how the tingle slides down your urethra? Almost like a fuse. It tingles in your bladder first, gets stronger and slides down until the tip's bursting for relief." Hayate nodded. "Girls have short little fuses," Nagi explained. "My tingle's reached the tip of my urethra, I'm damn tingly and I need to go pee! And I'm going to try it like you." She smiled up at Hayate, who looked taken by surprise as the girl flipped her skirt up and lowered her tights a little. Taking aim, she manouvered her labia under her skirt (where Hayate couldn't see), and bore down. Clenching her teeth to try and get going, Nagi's face turned blank and broke into a smile as she pushed, feeling that familiar tingle in her pussy that came when the pee started to come, and she could feel small drops coming from it. She pushed a little harder and the tickly drops merged into a continuous trickle and finally a powerful stream, fizzing and tingling as it arched out from between her fingers and curved onto the floor. Hayate was amazed. "You're... peeing like a boy!"

Nagi giggled. "I learned it as a kid. I've always been a tomboy, hehe. When you're nine you have to pee all the time, but you're always playing outdoors..." Hayate's eyes glazed over, as he was working at that age to fund his parents' gambling addiction. But no matter - this girl had had a proper childhood, and that made him happy. "And as you'll know it's easier just to unzip your jeans and take aim at the grass than to squat down in the bushes, right? Ever since I was little I've been unzipping and peeing with the boys. They even let me use the boys' urinal at primary school!" Hayate smiled, recognising this one. Even though he still worked as a child a delivery boy still needs to go pee outdoors. He was amazed and a little turned on by the sight of the girl standing inches away from him and smiling. Their streams were arching out identically, describing two golden arches, splattering against the mansion wall in two high streams before gently trickling to the floor and watering the soil. Nagi looked playfully at Hayate, and with a mischievous grin tried to aim higher than him. Hayate, rising to the challenge, lifted his skirt higher and aimed even higher. They both giggled as their streams shot up into the air. "Careful, Hayate," Nagi warned. "Don't you dare leave a mark on my skirt!" The truth was both kids were sprinkling, leaving tiny little marks on their skirts and socks - even boys have to put the seat up! (And Nagi always put the seat up at home, when she peed in the toilet - Maria was always reminding her to put the seat down afterwards!)

Suddenly, Nagi's stream stopped abruptly. "Stop peeing, Hayate!" Hayate did as commanded, then moaned. "It's kinda uncomfortable, Nagi... I'm still full and tingly..."

"So am I," Nagi laughed, stumbling and holding onto her crotch. "I wanna play swordfight with you."

"Swordfight?"

"You never played it as a kid? It's a game for little boys. Sometimes I'd like to do it again like I did when I was a kid, but I never have any boys to pee with, and other girls can't pee standing! You just have to pretend your pee stream's a sword, and fight your friend. Come on, I'll show you!" With a giggle her stream restarted, and after the initial "Ahhh!" of relief from Nagi (and Hayate as his stream restarted), their streams crossed. "On guard!" she shouted. "Hi-yah! Hah!" They broke down giggling, aiming all over the place. Once Nagi blocked an attack from Hayate and aimed at his skirt, all "don't wet my clothes!" were off. The two friends peed all over each other, soaking each others' skirts. Nagi even managed to aim for Hayate's nose, soaking it and taking the boy by surprise. He was impressed. He aimed for her nose, sprinkling it a little before his stream died down, moving down Nagi's t-shirt and skirt, crossing her pee stream with an explosion of droplets and a funny tinkly sound, and dribbling lifelessly to the floor, his "main vein drained." Nagi moaned and sighed a little as her stream followed suit, marking her own polo shirt with a yellow stain and firing at Hayate's skirt (hitting his penis, which felt really good for him - Hayate had squirted Nagi's vulva on the way down too and she jumped and moaned a little at the sensation) before her stream too trickled to the ground.

"Wow," Hayate exclaimed, soaked in pee and high on the scenario. "Imagine if someone had seen us then... a boy and a girl both peeing like two boys!"

Nagi smirked at him. "More like two girls peeing like two boys," she corrected. You're adorable anyway, and in a skirt and polo shirt you easily pass.

"Hey!" Hayate protested. "Polo shirt? It looks really boyish!"

"Yeah, well, the skirt doesn't," Nagi smiled. "And yeah, I'm a tomboy. I buy my polo shirts from the boyswear section, you know. I think I look cute in them."

"I've never seen you wear one," Hayate protested. "But you'd look so good in this..." he pointed at his own polo shirt, sneaking a quick nipple stroke, something Nagi did as well in acknowledgement that she saw what Hayate did.

"Well, I'll wear yours in a little while," she seductively moaned. "In the mean time, you have to wear my pink t-shirt."

Hayate was a little dazed and very aroused, at the thought of Nagi undressing and putting a boy's polo shirt on. Her display of peeing helped, too. "I am a boy, you know. I did pee standing up."

"So did I, it proves nothing." Nagi, feeling a little naughty, reached for Hayate's skirt. "Prove you're a boy to me. And I'll prove I'm a girl, even if I do pee like you." Her thumbs slid into the waistband of her skirt, as if promising to pull it down if Hayate did. Hayate hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his skirt and boxers, and, smiling naughtily at each other, they both pulled their skirts down.

Both were slightly aroused. Nagi's pussy was glistening wet, both from the pee and from her own juices. It was slightly open and throbbing a little. Nagi was only young, and her vulva was covered in a fine coat of peach fuzz rather than full pubic hair. She giggled and gave it a little stroke as she looked at Hayate.

Hayate's penis was a little bigger than it should be, and pointing a little bit upwards. Veins were standing out, it was slowly sticking up further, and Hayate couldn't resist a few strokes either.

Nagi was of course the first to point out the situation. "You're getting stiff," she said to Hayate. Without another word, she smiled, and grabbed hold of his penis. It felt soft and hard at the same time. She smiled at him, and without looking away from his face, stroked once. She instantly felt his penis stiffen and stick up, growing into a full, firm erection in her hand. "Feel good, Hayate?" she asked as she began to stroke it furiously. "Does that tickle?" Hayate moaned. "It... it tickles, Nagi! It really tingles!" She clasped Hayate's hand around his penis and let him wank a little while she removed her top. Her chest was bare underneath, her nipples soft and perky, her breasts barely sticking out much from her nearly flat chest. She handed Hayate the pink t-shirt, expecting the polo shirt back in return. "You've dressed like a girl for me, Hayate," she moaned, one finger stroking small circles round the areola of her left nipple. "It's only fair I dress like a boy for you." Within seconds, Hayate was adjusting his pink t-shirt, and Nagi was straightening her collar and undoing the top button on her polo shirt. She looked like a dream come true - a girl in boys' clothes furiously rubbing herself.

"Nagi, I'm your servant, after all," Hayate protested, wanking his erection. "You shouldn't work for your tickles... let me make you tickle myself." He knelt down in front of Nagi, his knees touching the grass, and stroked her pussy with his fingers. "Hayate, it tingles... it feels like it did when I had to pee..." She sat on a rock, rolled her polo shirt up, and stroked herself, making big circles on her flat chest around her nipples, making them smaller and smaller and tighter until she was tickling the tips and gasping. "I want you to tickle too, Hayate..." Nagi grasped his penis between her big toe and fourth toe, and slowly gave him a footjob, wanking him up and down with her feet. Hayate placed his tongue on Nagi's clitoris, feeling her pussy lips throb around it, and licked around inside, as he too copied Nagi, making big circles around his nipples and making them smaller and tighter. "Ooh!" he moaned. "Your nipple trick really tickles. I'm going to have to try that from now on."

Nagi smiled. "Try it? That sounds like you indulge in masturbation, Hayate. Naughty butler."

Hayate grinned, talking between licks. "You don't, Nagi?"

Nagi grinned back. "Of course I do. *gasp!* I've been rubbing myself down there and rubbing my nipples ever since I *moan* was a little kid. The first time I wanked I got confused *Ahh!* with all the tingling and thought I had to pee, so I went to the toilet and aimed... really surprised when I orgasmed!"

"Me too, Nagi!" Hayate said. "I was little too. Having a wank was a nice escape from the drudgeries of everyday life... for a kid like me it was the nicest pleasure *Ooh!* ever. My penis tingled and I too *Ahh!* thought I had to pee. And when it came out... *moan* it wasn't pee!" Hayate giggled. "It was clear at the time, I hadn't hit puberty or made sperm yet. But it still felt amazing."

"I used to kneel down next to my bed with a tissue box after school, with my gym polo shirt rolled up and my gym shorts *ahh!* unzipped, jerking off, rubbing my little pussy and nipples. *moan* I used to think about a cute and handsome boy who would one day be my protector and friend. And I had a little fetish for crosdressing and peeing, even back then. What did you think about?"

Hayate felt his penis tingle more strongly at the thought that little Nagi used to wank off to a boy just like him. "I used to rub myself thinking of a cute girl... in boys' clothes... peeing near me. And I wanted to love her and defend her and protect her. It's what a strong but submissive boy dreams of, right?" Nagi stroked her own pussy at this, rubbing her nipple harder and pushing Hayate's face out of the way. "Oh, Hayate!" she moaned. "I love you so much." She knelt down in front of him, and took his penis in her mouth, tossing off her pussy with her right hand and tickling her nipples alternately with her left. Hayate tingled, rubbing his own nipples through the fabric of Nagi's t-shirt. The tables had turned.

Before long both of them were rubbing themselves again, staring into each others' smiling, cherry red, panting faces. So pretty, they both thought about each other. Looking into their eyes makes my nipples and crotch tingle so much. Even exchanging stories about peeing and masturbating was hot.

"When I was a little girl," Nagi moaned, "I drank loads of soda - a rich kid always gets *ahh!* what she wants, right? *moan* And when I had to pee I thought about my pussy feeling all tingly, and *sigh* I kinda naively thought I could feel the soda fizzing and bubbling inside me, hehe. The fact that it kinda fizzes in my pussy when it comes out and that it bubbles when it hits the ground, or toilet, or urinal or *gasp* bottle - when I was a kid on long car trips I always unzipped my shorts and went in an empty soda bottle - kinda helped."

"Whoa..." Hayate gasped, rubbing himself really hard at that story. "I did it too! Exactly like you said! Peeing in a bottle and feeling the tingle and thinking my penis was full of soda!" The thought they had so much in common down there was a turn-on for both. They wanked harder and harder. A boy in girls clothes, and a girl in boys clothes... a girl peeing like a boy... identical feelings down there. These things made Hayate and Nagi feel closer, even if they were different genders. How hot was that?

Hayate felt precum stream down his shaft and the tingling reach the tip as before. "Nagi! Oh, Nagi! I think I'm coming, I can feel it!"

Nagi kneeled down, her face at his penis level. "Aim for my nose again. Sprinkle it with cum. That's so cute." She giggled, and the sight of such a cute, boy-polo-shirted, pee-soaked masturbating girl breaking out into an adorable giggle was enough to push Hayate over the edge. He felt an electric tingle pass through his body, everything vibrating, as he felt his semen coming out, leaving his milky mark on Nagi's nose and polo shirt. She giggled, telling him she could feel her orgasm coming, and asked him to kneel for her as she stood up. It figures that such a tomboy could ejaculate! Hayate smiled up at her, and looked so cute she too felt her ejaculate sliding out, her orgasm gripping her whole body, and her milkiness sprinkling Hayate's nose too. Both kids rubbed their nipples for some time as they smiled at each other, their skirts now pulled up, before they ran at each other, embracing passionately and kissing as deeply as they could.

"I love you, Hayate."

"I love you too, Nagi."

They rubbed their noses together as white droplets merged together, until you couldn't tell what was boy semen and what was girl semen. Another boy-girl connection that would have turned both Hayate and Nagi on if they hadn't just came, and were now softening in their pants.

The next morning, Hayate woke Nagi up. "Nagi, wake up!"

Nagi stumbled out of bed, and Hayate helped her to the bathroom. "I held my morning pee in for you," he whispered in her ear, making her smile. "Swordfight?"  
"Swordfight!"

Still in her pajamas, Nagi and Hayate ran to the bathroom, giggling, locked the door, and lifted the seat. Moaning in ecstasy as their tingly urges vanished, their golden arcs dribbled down to the toilet, identical as usual. They kissed, their pee still streaming out. Nagi's pajamas were a pair of shorts with a fly and a long baggy t-shirt. Two girls peeing like boys yesterday? With their clothes now, it looked like two boys were peeing this morning.


End file.
